Harry Potter and the Betrayal of Friends
by feast of fiends
Summary: After Ron leaves the tent, he is deemed unforgivable by Harry, Hermione. Ron and Molly Bashing, Ginny is ok, Pairing will eventually be H/Hr/FD/DG Please Review, i try to update as often as possible, rated M for safety. I have NOT forgotten about this fic, I will update it soon, I thank you for the support, I just wanna post it once it is done
1. Space Monkeys

**A/N- This is my first Harry Potter fic, my only other fic ever is a bleach fic, that you should check out, its not done yet but, I haven't got many reviews and am unsure of what to do with it. Anyways, this will either be an Harry/Fleur, Harry/Daphne or Harry/Hermione, maybe all 3 at some point, but let me know which you guys would prefer by Private message or review**

* * *

Somewhere in London a man in a black robe with a skull mask on his face, was kneeling in front of a chair, that was in shadow, so that one could not see who occupied said chair. The kneeling man spoke in a very anxious sort of voice, "My Lord, we have destroyed the muggle bridge, and caused havoc in accordance with Project Mayhem."

"Good, now be a good space monkey and wait for my order's. I need to plan Potter's death, now get out and go make more soap." Said Voldemort (10 pts to whoever can guess that reference!!!!)

The Dark Lord then turned his attention to the bound and gagged figure before him, although the figure was bound with visible ropes, she still could not move or speak. For, you see, Lord Voldemort was a wizard, a Dark wizard, that caused many children to be orphans back in the early eighties, and he was a heartless bastard. He asked the figure in front of him, "Why do you continue to lie to me? I know that you are, so why don't you just save yourself the trouble and tell me where is Potter?"

Nymphadora Tonks replied, "He died of testicular cancer. Didn't you hear? It was in all the papers."

"Fucking cunt, where the FUCKING hell is Harry Potter?!?!?!?"

"You're gonna have to kill me Tom, because I would rather die than tell you that. I would think you would have figured that little piece of information out by now, especially since you have had me here for six months."

"You fucking Half-Blood, _Avada Kedavra!!!!_"

A couple hundred miles away, Harry Potter awoke with a start. Tonks was dead, but at least she had not been broken, that alone made her sacrifice worth it. Apparently he had been screaming, because Hermione was sitting on his bed, holding him, telling him it was okay, as he wept openly. Ron was long gone, he had been a jealous bastard because when he had come back and saw Harry and Hermione, hugging and sleeping in the same bed, he stormed off again, and said he was never talking to either of them ever again, and this time they knew it was true, because he had left the deluminator in the tent, there would be no way for him to find them.

"Harry, what did you see this time? You were screaming something about Tonks."

"That would make sense."

"And why is that?"

"Because, Tonks is dead. Voldemort tortured her for information, and then when she wouldn't break…"

"Oh God, Harry this is awful, what about Remus and her parents?"

Harry thought about that, he hadn't seen any of them there so they could be perfectly safe, or they could be dead, or any number of things really, but Harry just said simply, "I don't know, love, but I feel so bad for sending Tonks on that mission…"

"I know you do, but she knew the risks involved, and she didn't give us up, so she was a true friend to the end."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, what is it, Harry?

"Will we always have each other?"

"I am shocked at you Harry James Potter! Of course we will, you'll notice that I am here now, even though it would have made my life so much easier to back in school this semester."

"If we will always have each other, and since we don't really have anyone else in either of our lives at the moment, do you wanna be my girl friend?"

"Oh, Harry!!! Yes, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you ask that."

"Really? H-how long?"

"Since you climbed up that trolls back, and shouved your wand up its nose!!"

"But I thought you liked Ron?"

"No, he was a prat, besides didn't you notice how jealous he got when you and I were together, it never would have worked, because I apparently cant stand to not be around you." Holy shit, did I really just say that I can't bear it when hes not around. Judging by the deep shade of maroon Harry's face had acquired, she had.

"That's good to know, because you wanna know something, sweetheart?"

Oh my god he just called me sweetheart. Hermione breathlessly answered, "Sure, love, what is it?"

"Ginny was the same way when I talked to you all last year, you know, I think that they were put up to dating us by their mother."

"Mrs. Weasley would never do anything like that Harry, she treats us like family!!"

"Yeah, well how do you explain how mad she got when you and I would talk to each other alone, at the wedding, I thought she was gonna kill someone."

"Oh my God, Harry, your right, that fucking fat bitch tried to slip me a love potion at the reception so I would dance with Ron, she mixed in to my soup, but luckily I smelled it right away and didn't eat it, but I still danced with Ron, but only because you didn't ask me to." Harry was dumbstruck, Hermione had wanted to dance with him? She knew he didn't like the spotlight that was probably why she hadn't asked him to dance. But he decided to find out for himself, "If you wanted to dance with me, why didn't you just ask me too, I would never have said no to you. Besides, I was already broken up with Ginny, who btw did manage to slip me a love potion on my birthday."

"I didn't ask because I knew you would feel uncomfortable, remember the Yule ball this would've been like that on steroids, and when and how did Ginny slip you a love potion?

"Well, thanks for the consideration, you were right, I would have been way out of my comfort zone, and Ginerva offered me some special mints about an hour before she asked me to go into her room, when I asked her why she hadn't eaten any, she said they were prepared especially for me, and for that occasion. Now that I look back on it that alone should set off alarm bells, but you know we were more worried about avoiding Ron's mum and finding Voldemort's Horcruxes, and I just went along with it."

"It couldn't have been a very strong or well made love potion, because Ronald was able to break its hold you, by just bursting into the room. And to think I yelled at him for that, when he actually saved you from the clutches of that horrid woman."

"Well, he was my best mate until about 5 days ago, I assume he was just looking out for me, I did the same for him when he had swallowed that love potion from Romilda Vane, last year, that was pretty funny, except for the whole Ron alomost dying part. Even if I hate him now, I still don't want him dead. I don't even want Malfoy dead, he was just being used by Voly-moldy as a punishment for his father for getting his Pure-blood ass kicked by us half-blood and mud-blood teenagers, Voldy's words not mine, Hermione"

"Well, I had the same sort of reaction to finding out that Ginerva, was trying to do that to you, and to think I actually helped to make those accursed mints."

"WHAT?????"

"Yeah, she asked me to help her with an extra credit project near the end of last year, I guess it wasn't really a school project afterall. Sorry, Harry, you know that I would never willingly hurt you, not like Ron or Ginny."

Thinking about this, Harry and Hermione were glad Ron and now Ginny would not be in the inner circle of friends. Harry also got a naughty thought thinking about this and asked Hermione rather sheepishly, "You know what would help us forget about all of our troubles, and piss of the idiotic parts of the Weasley family?"

Hermione responded, "You think we should fuck?"

"Yes, I do, but more for our relationship, because I feel like I have been dating you for six and half years, we already know everything else about each other, what else is there to do besides shag, get married, and have lots and lots of kids?"

"I wasn't disagreeing, Harry, I was just seeing if that's what you meant, remember I have wanted to bed you since first year, well this is gonna be worth your while, your gonna love this so much, if you put pensieve memories on the internet, you could stick a credit card payment on it and we would be bloddy rich."

Harry just blushed and spluttered, while Hermione just laughed and said, "We could just cuddle if that's better for now, actually I think it is better, we don't want our first time together to be out of spite, I want to be able to remember this fondly."

"What do you mean our first time together, aren't you still a virgin?"

"Of course I am Harry, you think I would actually have sex with Ron?"

"I don't know you just made it sound like you weren't a virgin, I mean I know I am but I honestly didn't know if you were or not."

"Well, there is some good news, Mr. Potter, I have been saving myself for you. Although I was getting pretty worried that I was going to have to sleep with Ron, because Mrs. Weasley was getting more and more clever all the time with her fucking potions and manipulating."

"What manipulating, did she ever manipulate me?" Asked Harry, who was honestly clueless in such matters. Hermione looked at him, her face full of sympathy, "Oh, Harry all the fucking time, calling you her son and all that bull shit, she was put to that by Dumbledore, and she was really only after your gold, which is why she wanted so desperately for you to marry Ginny, so that you could get their whole fucking big ass family out of debt."

"What, you mean Dumbledore was manipulating me, and so was Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie?" He no longer cared about remaining hidden, he was gonna go to the Burrow and burn that shit hole to the ground with all of them trapped inside, he was almost outside of the tent we he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder, "No, Harry I think the only ones manipulating you were Ron, Ginny, and Molly, Arthur and the elder boys actually like you for you and not because of your money."

"I never understood, how Molly and Arthur could be married, they are so different, Arthur just seems like a broken man now though, but Molly, is just a bitch, the biggest bitch in the whole wild world."

Harry then finished humming the _South Park_ song outloud and Hermione giggled. Then she said, "You know what she really is if you think about it, she fought tooth and nail to keep you from learnig stuff about the order, she hated Sirius, she was Dumbledores lap dog, she tried to poison us with love potions."

Harry had a dark look in his eyes when he said, "Come on, love, lets go pay dear Molly for a visit and show her how in love we are."

"That's a great idea, and normally I would say no but we need to let the Order know that Tonks is dead, and going to the Burrow is currently the only way we have of contacting the Order, and besides we can taunt Ron and Ginny while we are there, and show them what they missed out on."

"And I think that after this, we really need to come up with a new way to contact the Order, seeing as how we really don't to have much unofficial contact with the Weasley's anymore, how about something like the Protean charm I used on the fake Galleons I did for the DA?"

I knew there was a reason I loved you."

After a quick kiss, and short planning session, the two walked out of the tent, took town their campsite and apparated to the Burrow

_**A/N**_** I know I said I would leave it up to you for the pairing but I decided no to while I was writing it, and btw the reference at the beginning is a reference to Fight Club**


	2. The Burning Man

_**A/N- I am just going to come up with random chapter titles, do not expect them to have anything to do with chapter at all, also, this will be a HP/HG/GW with the ship being HP/HG with ginny replcing ROn fic from now on, I have decided to keep Fleur out of it for now, sorry to those who asked for it I just couldn't get into a mindset for a French Girl, it also doesn't help that I am listening to Lamb of God as I read this, but I will do as I see fit, seeing as it is my fic**_

_**A/N- I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot of this story, and any characters I may or may not create**_

Chapter the Second: The Burning Man

When Harry and Hermione had arrived at their destination, they opened their eyes, it being very uncomfortable to apparate and was usually best to keep your eyes closed, they realized that they were not where they should be. They were not at the Burrow, or at least that's what they thought. The second they thought the word the Burrow, it materialized out of thin air. They looked at each other, and at the same time said, "Damn Fidelius Charm…" The couple then walked up to the door of the burrow, hand-in-hand and before knocking Harry gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek, remaining chaste because they needed all of the help the Order could give, including the services of Molly, Ginny, and possibly Ron. So when Harry knocked and Lupin opened the door, and immediately tackeld Harry, coming to rest with his wand shoved, quite painfully I might add, into the adams apple of Harry, he yelled, "I'm going to ask you a question, and if you do not answer it properly, I will kill you and the other impostor right here."

"Ask away, Moony."

"What shape does the Boggart take in my presence?"

"That's easy, it takes the shape of the full moon."

"Thank God, its really you Harry, you have no idea how good it is to see you, but you should not be here now, Molly is on the warpath. Ron came home and told everyone how you and Hermione were together, I don't think she has even yelled at Fred of George that way, she was screaming about years of planning, and brewing love potions being wasted. Of course, Ginny was peeved too, but she really is on your side, she had no idea her mother was giving you love potions so that you would want to be with Ginny, apparently Ron was in on the plan from the start. Hermione he was slipping you love potions since 4th year, but apparently he was terrible at making them, that's why you two always fought."

Hermione put her hands on Harry, who looked ready to kill, and on Remus who she was trying to get to calm down, so she could process this information, said ,"Whoa, slow down Moony, we came here to chew Ron and the Weasley clan out for abandoning us, but this new information leads me to believe that Harry and I should not be mad at any body but Ron and Molly, not even Ginny? I can't believe that Molly would do something like that to Harry, or that Ron would do that to me, if he wanted to ask me out, he could have just asked, I would have said no, but then I wouldn't hate him… Harry, No!!!"

Harry, who looked angrier than ever, had broken free from Hermione and was running towards the Burrow at full tilt, turned around to find himself being grabbed by Lupin, who was saying, "Its not safe for you and Hermione to go in there with out me. Molly could completely lose it and use the Imperius on you, so I will go with you."

"Fine, before we go in, I was going to ask anyway, but how would you like to join us on our quest, Moony?"

"Would you actually let me in on the details this time, not like when were at Grimmauld place, and you insulted me?"

"Yes we would let you in, and since the Twins, Ginny, and Bill apparently are not against us, we will ask them to join us as well, after all the more the merrier."

"Harry, you cant ask Bill, he has encountered some side effects from the wounds he received from Greyback, and he left Fleur, however I am sure she will join us, actually I am positive, she told me she owes you a great debt on the behalf of her sister."

"Why did Bill leave her? If anything I waould have thought it was the otherway round, but oh well, I would rather have Fleur anyways, she shouwed how good she is during the Triwizard Tournament."

Hermione, who had remained quiet all this time, suddenly interjected, "We cant ask the twins to join us either, Harry, they have to run their shop, it's the only thing that keeps Diagon Alley open these days, it draws so many people, if it closed the wizrading world will completely collapse."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione steamrolled on, "Besides, Harry, more people is definitely not better, I think we should really only ask Remus, Ginny and Fleur, for now I don't want to many people travelling with us because the defensive wards we put up around our campsites, require more power when you have more people, didn't you notice how weak they were when Ron would cast them, ours wede always worlds stronger, it never drained you or I as musch as it did him."

"Ok, if we agree that we are only asking Ginny and Fleur, can we go inside and get some pay back now?"

And with that, the two teens and the marauder drew their wands and rushed the house like a commando team, clearing each room as they went, when they got to the kitchen, they saw Molly working at the stove. Signalling to each other, Harry and Hermione approached silently, but were caught completely unawares when Molly, drew her wand with great speed, spun, and tried to place the Imperius Curse on Harry. However, the incantation never left her lips, due to a two voices that cried, "STUPEFY!" from the stairway, where Harry and Hermione looked to see who their savior was. It was Fleur and Ginny, they had seen Harry, Hermione, and Lupin, on the lawn and used Extendalbe ears to listen in, and once they heard about the plan, they had decided to side with Harry, and gone to find Ron and take him out of the picture so he wouldn't cause trouble to his ex-friends.

"Thanks, you two. Although, I can fight the Imperius just fine on my own, thank you very much. I assume that since you stupefied Molly, you wouldn't be opposed to joining us?"

"No, of couse not, 'Arry, why would we ever have been opposed to joining you?"

"Yeah, you prat, it was my mum that gave you potions, I didn't even know about that, plus I performed a Bat-Bogey Hex so strong on Ron that, he will never forget what he did to Hermione, I always knew that he was a coward, but what he did was more like a Slytherin, than a Gryffindor, and I will treat him as such, seeing as how he betrayed his best friends."

Harry thought about that, He could see some major similarities between the betrayal he had just experienced and the Betrayal of his parents, by Pettigrew. However this one was not as bad, in that he had caught on before too much damage had been done, and he had Hermione with him no matter what. Combine that with the fact that now that Fleur, Ginny, and Remus had joined their party, they would be able to bring some serious resistance to the table, and also had some of the best minds in the world focused on finding and destroying the Horcruxes. Finally, he said, "Ginny, I am sorry o have been so cold to you, and I am sorry but if you want to come with us, you need to realize that Hermione and I are together, and you need to not try to ruin our relationship. Is that agreeable?"

Ginny was shocked, she hadn't actually believed Ron, she had thought it was something to piss her off. But if it was true, there was nothing she could do about it anyways. Fleur perhaps sensing the turmoil happening inside of the young redheads mind, rubbed her back, Ginny looked at the half-Veela, smiled, then turning back to face Harry, Hermione, and Lupin said, "Yes, that is fine, as long as you two don't do anything in front of me that will scar my fragile young mind for life."

"I can do that, but I am not so sure Hermione can agree to keep her hands off me. Isn't that right love?"

For his trouble Harry received a very hard slug in his arm from Hermione, who said to Ginny, "We won't do anything infront of you, or while you are within earshot, and Fleur has to agree not to make a move on my man."

"That eez fine, Hermione, I 'ave no problem with it, but perhaps we can, how you say, share with each uzzer?" A wicked smile came across, Harry, Hermione and Fleur's faces. Ginny just pouted thought how unfair it was. Fleur sensing turmoil again, said to Ginny, we are only excluding you because you are not of age, and because of your aggressive nature, you would kick the rest of us out so you could be alone with Harry."

"She's right, you know I would totally do that."

Well then, I think we should be get the fuck out of here, because I for one definitely don't want to be here when Ron or Molly wake up, we can explain ourselves later, for now secrecy is best."

"Where are we going Harry?"

But it was Hermione who answered, "We are apparating to the Forest of Dean, Ginny gab onto my arm, Fleur take Harry's arm, Moony, I know you know where it is, so meet us there after you obliviate Molly and Ron."

With a twirling of cloaks the four teens disappeared. Remus said to himself, "Whhy do I have to wipe the memories?" but he sighed and got to work on hnis task, he wanted to get the fuck out of there.

_**A/N- Please Review, if you don't I wont love you anymore**_


	3. The World Is A Thorn

**A/N- Thanks to JohnnyK55555 for his idea on how to introduce Daphne, I was at a loss on how to introduce her, and I also want to thank him for his advice on the pairings, I will try to make all it H/Hr/F/D although I hate writing Fleur's stupid accent so I may just write it in English**

**A/N- I want to thank the hundreds of you who read this as soon as I posted, but none of you reviewed, please at least two reviews per chapter or no more posts, I need feedback people**

**A/N- I want to thank the band "Demon Hunter" for providing background noise while I wrote, I name this chapter after the new album**

When Harry, Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione arrivied in the Forest of Dean they immediately set up the defensive enchantments, and while they were doing that, one of their proximity alarms was set-off. Thinking it was Remus or one of the twins, Harry and Hermione went to check it out. However, when they got there, there was a person there, but a person they didn't know. This person was crying, and when she noticed Harry and Hermione, she cowered in fear. "Stay away from me Potter, you son of a bitch!!!"

"What the fuck! Do I know you?" Asked a shocked and irritated Harry. He was answered, however, not by the crying girl but by Hermione, "Daphne, is that you? What are you doing here, and why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, Hermione, they're dead, Astoria, and Mum and Dad, all because of you Potter. I cant go back to Hogwarts because my parents allied themselves to your cause Potter, the Slytherins would tear me apart." She started sobbing even harder at the mention of her parents. Harry, not exactly the best person to comfort a crying girl, looked at Hermione, who apparently knew this Daphne, with a look that made her realize that she had to do this. "Daphne, its not Harry's fault that you-know-who is trying to kill him and his allies, and besides why would your parents align themselves with Harry, they are pureblooded Slytherins."

Upon hearing this Harry's attention which had been on stand-by while Hermione comforted Daphne, snaaped to hyper mode, "How do we know shes not a spy, Malfoy could have sent her?"

Hermione, with a glance at Daphne who nodded, said, "I know shes not because she is my friend, has been since beginning of 5th year we met at the library, started talking about interesting books and spells and so on, last summer we even went to visit each other, although that was before I went to Snuffle's house, and yes she is a Slytherin, however, she does not listen to Malfoy or believe in the whole Pure-Blood supremacy thing, she is a true Slytherin, meaning that she is intelligent and cunning, but not clever enough for Ravenclaw. And you heard the Greengrass family allied itself with your cause and died because of it."

Daphne Greengrass spoke up, "I was wondering since I can't go back to school, or stay where the Death Eaters can get me, can I join you in your fight, now that I actually have something to fight for?"

Harry looked skeptical, however Hermione still trying to unify the Hogwarts houses, said "I can vouch for her, Harry, she's not dark, and by the way last summer, she told me she likes you, so we can get kinky if you want…"

"That sounds great" Harry and Daphne had spoken at the same time…

The two teens looked at each other and blushed like Weasley's. Hermione got an exasperated look on her face and, sighing said, "Like I told you before, Daphne, we could share Harry, but I get him whenever I want, and Daphne, if you betray us, he and I will kill you."

"Don't worry I wont betray you guys. I have no where to go, remember."

"You... you talked about that before?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, we did, because we both like you and you were one of the main themes of our conversations" answered Daphne.

"So Harry what do you think about dating two girls?" asked Hermione.

"What do i think about dating two the most beautiful girls of Hogwarts?" he whispered, and then fainted.

"It looks like he's impressed" said Daphne with a smirk.

"I think he is" giggled Hermione.

Before they could make harry any happier they heard the apparition pop, and Remus appeared out of nowhere, walked up to them and said, "Oh, good you found them Daphne, I hoped you would, also I was very soory to hear about your parents, but especially about Astoria."

"Thank you, professor, its weird to think that I will never see them again, but when I start to get depressed I just recite the song Undying in my head."

Remus and everyone else had a blank look on their face, so Daphne recited the lyrics to the Demon Hunter song:

_Ever since the day that I was made I've been deciding the end  
And I was made of wood and stone that won't diminish or burn  
So when the heavy hand of death is here to take me away  
I'll be the solid grip of time, forever holding my stay  
Nobody ever made a force that took a beating like me  
I call the earth and every scum to come and try to fight me  
Cause when I made the choice to live beyond the dirt that we tread  
I felt the curse of mortal limit fall before it was said  
_

_When this season ends…_

One final heart-break  
And blinding lights will guide our way  
Free us our blind state  
They will call us by our name

Undying

Tearing through these days I find the tolerance to strive and push on  
I know what lies beyond this life for me is already won  
No one can take away the blood that covers over my fall  
Without the blood of perfect life I know I'm nothing at all  
So now I reign forever hallowed in eternity's hand  
No man can shake me from the everlasting ground that I stand

Pre-chorus:  
When this season ends…

Chorus:  
One final heart-break  
And blinding lights will guide our way  
Free us our blind state  
They will call us by our name  
(repeat)  
Undying

We are the ones who will still remain when all is laid to waste  
We are the ones who, when angels cry, will see them face to face

We are the ones who will still remain when all is laid to waste  
We are the ones who, when angels cry, will see them face to face

We are the ones, we are the ones, we are the ones

Pre-Chorus:  
When this season ends…

UNDYING

Chorus:  
One final heart-break  
And blinding lights will guide our way  
Free us our blind state  
They will call us by our name  
(repeat)  
Undying 

When Daphne finished reciting the lyrics, everyone realized how profoundly true they were, that no matter how bad their death had been, and how bad their life was on earth they be reunited in the Great Beyond, and their souls would indeed be undying. Then Harry spoke, "C'mon Daphne, I'll introduce you to everyone else." They walked over to where Fleur and Ginny were waiting for them in the tent, and said, "Hey everyone, this is Daphne Greengrass, she is going to be joining us as well." Ginny recognized her as a Slytherin, and just huffed. Fleur on the otherhand, not knowing why Ginny was being a bitch, said, "It's very nice to meet you, Daphne. My name is Fleur Delacour, and this is Ginny Weasley, we really appreciate you coming with us, the more help we have the better. Especially when we get into a fight with Death Eaters or something."

Ginny, not exactly happy with the enchanting Slytherin girl being there, said, "And, pray tell Daphne, why would a Pure-Blood Slytherin like yourself, help us destroy you-know-who, and why the hell are you in school robes?"

Nobody else had noticed but the blonde Slytherin, was in fact wearing her black Hogwarts robes with the green trim, identifying her as a Slytherin, so she said "These were the only clothes I had time to grab before my house went up in flames, along with the bodies of my family." When that thought popped into her head, she started to once agai, sob inconsolably, until Hermione hugged her.

By this time Harry had recovered enough to realize that she was distraught and needed a group hug so he joined Hermione in hugging her, though he was still blushing a little bit.

"Thanks, you two, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't run into you."

Fleur looking concerned about something asked, "Daphne how long have been on the run?"

Daphne stopped crying, and thought about it, biting her bottom lip in almost the same way as Hermione. While she was thinking about this Harry noticed that the two beautiful girls that liked him looked extremely adorable when they did that, and it made him want to kiss them, but he decided that now would probably not be the best time to do that. Daphne finally answered Fleur's question, "I've been on the run for about a week and a half, I found you guys using the Deluminator that Professor Lupin gave me when I apparated to the Burrow."

Ginny surprised at this statement asked, "How do you know where the Burrow is?"

Hermione lokking sheepish, said, "I kinda told her, so that we could hang out over summer, before I had to go away. And Remus, how did you get Ron's Deluminator?"

The werewolf replied, "After I knocked him out, I went through his pockets and found this, figuring it was a lighter I clicked it, but then I heard you guys talking. Then Daphne appeared and I gave it to her so she could find you guys because for some reason I was not able to tell her where you were."

Fleur, who had been staring at Harry this whole time, staring at him because she had secretly admired him since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, said, "Where were you sleeping, Daphne?"

"I would just transfigure trees into tents and then put up some wards, and try to sleep."

"You don't have to do that anymore, we have a tent big enough for everyone."

Fleur hadn't looked away from Harry the entire time he had been back, and Ginny and Hermione had noticed. Fleur just smirked, because she knew that they knew that if she really wanted Harry he was hers to have, no question.

Harry just sttod there, oblivious to all this.

**A/N- The lyrics I used, I do not own them Demon Hunter owns them, but you should check the song out, its pretty good, and helped me through my boredom recently so check it out**

**Thanks again to JohnnyK55555 for his ideas on the introduction of Daphne, and how she and Hermione Met.**


	4. And The Sky Turned To Red

**A/N- A lot of credit for the idea for this chapter goes to JohnnyK55555 and sableye, thanks for the ideas, I get stuck sometimes, but I hope you like this chapter, this story is obviously a little AU but I am trying to follow events at least a little bit from canon, expect minor Weasley (Ron, Molly, and a little Ginny) bashing**

**A/N Review Review Review**

**Disclaimer- I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter, or any of its characters, I do however enjoy writing fanfics about it**

Fleur Delacour had been in love with Harry ever since he saved Gabrielle from the merpeople, in the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, in fact she had wanted to take him to the Yule Ball, but that fool Roger Davies had asked first, and then she had not been able to ask after Ron had asked her, because of how jealous he would have been. Thankful now that she was no longer married to Bill, and had Harry all alone with a bunch of other very pretty girls, she was ecstatic as she thought about the possibilities.

She was thinking about Harry in his second task swimsuit, when Daphne Greengrass snapped her out of her reverie.

"Fleur, will you stop staring at Harry, you are making all of us uncomfortable! Undress him with your mind later; we are trying to decide where to go next."

Daphne, The Ice Queen of Hogwarts, also was very in love with Harry, so inlove that she had considered dating the Gryffindor Golden boy, besides it would make Malfoy have a stroke. She smiled at that happy thought. She then realized that Malfoy, wouldn't see, so she decided to see if Hermione had really meant what she said about sharing Harry by going over to where he was sitting, and said "Hey Potter, sit up."

"Sure…" said Harry, who had been slouching on a couch, which like everything else in the Tent smelled like two wet cats fucking, sat up, and immediately the Ice Queen plopped down gently on Harry's lap. The Golden Boy's face went blank as the former Slytherin sat on his lap and wiggled into a more comfortable position.

Once Daphne had settled herself in, and Harry had stopped spluttering, Daphne looked to see if Hermione was mad at her for her choice of seat. She found Hermione, she was not mad, however the girl next to her was. Fleur had a face so red it looked like that when she had married a Weasley; she had magically gained the ability to resemble a tomato when embarrassed or angry. Fleur suddenly realized that everyone was staring at her and the half-veela decided that this was the best time to declare her feelings about Harry. She sighed, regained her composure and said to Hermione, "Can I talk to you outside the tent about something after the meeting, it is- ahh… rather embarrassing"

Hermione was shocked, Fleur liked Harry too, and this was getting complicated. However, she agreed, but added a condition, "We all need to talk about this after you and I talk, and this is getting out of hand."

So the meeting went on with the group deciding to make sure that Ron and Molly Weasley got what was coming to them, and to make sure that they did not have the ability to make contact again. The group also decided that Harry, who was told by Remus that he, was now the Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, should adopt Ginny into the Potter family, so that her manipulative family could no longer control her. Ginny was very happy to be Harry's official sister. Even though they had dated, nobody thought that anything that had happened then should count, because after all Ron and Molly had been dosing her with love potions, so Ginerva Weasley became Ginny Black, Ginny also got rid of her ridiculous first name that she hated as much as Tonks had hated hers. The Group decided to attempt to go back to Grimmauld Place, because the tent while roomy, just did not have the facilities to house so many girls at once. It was decided that Harry would apparate with Remus and Fleur clutching his arms, so that if they needed to get out quickly, one them would apparate them all back.

Therefore, when the meeting ended, Hermione went outside to talk with Fleur, and found out that Fleur liked Harry and much to Hermione's surprise, was a virgin. When Hermione asked the French girl how that was possible, she responded, "Whenever Bill wanted to have sex, I would stupefy him, obliviate him, then got naked and stripped him, put him in bed, got in with him, and revived him."

Hermione was shocked, and blushed when she heard the lengths that Fleur had gone to, to remain pure for her Harry. Hermione's blush deepened when she realized that she did many of the same things to save herself for Harry. Ron had been very difficult because he would never take a hint so Hermione ended up just stunning him, and obliviating him, she did not go as far as getting naked, but Ron had thought that they fooled around. When Hermione called Daphne and Harry out to see if Fleur should be with Harry too, Harry turned red again. Daphne looked at him and giggled, "I guess that means that Harry likes the idea. Personally, I have been saving myself for Harry as well, and I know Hermione has too."

Hermione getting all grouchy that Daphne, had just told everyone something very private, said, "I vote to let Fleur in, on the condition that since I was here first, I get him whenever I want, and he is officially my boyfriend, because I have always been there for him. Do you have any problems with this arrangement, Harry?"

"N-n-no?" he said tentatively, not sure that this was really happening. His answer came when a brown haired missile latched onto him in a hug that made more uncomfortable by the addition of the other two. Harry suddenly became very aware that his pants were becoming tighter. Hermione noticed and said, "Harry, I know you have been stressed, let me make you relax."

Harry just spluttered a positive answer, and Hermione began to lead him in, when she turned around and said, "I am doing this alone."

The other girls agreed, since they didn't really know Harry that well anyways and just end up making him more uncomfortable. Hermione took harry to the room they already shared, and transfigured the curtained walls into solid walls, and locked the other girls out. She took Harry's wand from him and said, "This is the most direct way to release stress. Just sit back and let me do all the work."

An hour later, Harry and Hermione were lying next to each other, when Remus knocked on the door. Harry bolted up, began searching for his wand, and finding it, summoned his clothes, and once Hermione had done the same, Harry searched for the door. Hermione released an exasperated sigh, and waved her wand, returning the room to its normal state. Remus, still not entering hesitantly asked, "Are of you decent?"

"Yeah, we are Moony," Harry replied, "What is it?"

Moony was shocked; he could not believe that Harry had forgotten about them going to Grimmauld place, but then he saw the goofy grin on his face. Remus had seen that face on James many times, and it was usually after emerging from a locked classroom with Lily. He glanced between the two best friends, and grinning like the wolf that he was.

"Well," questioned Hermione, "what did you want, Remus?"

"I just wanted to remind Harry that Fleur and I are ready to go to Grimmauld Place," the werewolf said with a sheepish grin on his face, "and while you two lovebirds were in here, Daphne brought up that since she is now effectively the Head of House Greengrass since she is the only one left, she should come with."

Harry was immediately against it, "But, Remus, we don't have enough people who know how to apparate, because if Daphne comes, then Hermione has to come too. I can only bring a maximum of two people with sidealong appariotion, and we can't just leave Ginny here alone, shes under age, and still has the Trace."

Hermione as usual had the answer, "How about Harry, Remus and Fleur go first to scout, while I wait here with Ginny and Daphne. If it is safe when you get there, just a patronus back to us letting us know its safe to come in."

They all agreed, and 5 minutes later Harry, Remus and Fleur walked to a point outside of the protective enchantments, grabbed ahold of Harry with wands drawn, and disappeared lith a loud crack.

**A/N- I want to thank every who has been reading, especially those of you who left positive reviews. 3,900 hits in 13 days I never expected that.**

**A/N- I need to thank my unofficial Beta, JohnnyK55555 for all his input and relationship ideas. HE is the reason this not just an H/Hr fic.**

**A/N- I also need to thank sable eye and samrinho for their ideas as well, I incorporated a few of them**


	5. Storm The Gates Of Hell

**A/N- I finally have a real beta, thank god**

**A/N- all my chapter titles from chapter 3 forwards will be titles of Demon Hunter songs**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does so don't be a bitch and sue me**

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Lupin cast _Homenum Revelio_ to check if there was anybody there. It came back negative, so they went inside and waited for the rest of the group to show up. They were shocked however, to find that the fake Dumbledore, didn't come out of the ground when they had walked inside. That worried Harry, because it meant somebody had been here after they left, and nobody was supposed to have been there.

When Hermione arrived with Daphne and Ginny, she was also surprised by the lack of a dust corpse. She then looked at Harry with raised eyebrows, as if to say, "Who was here?"

They spread out, searching for anysigns of whoever had been there, but they had left no trace.

Harry and Hermione went to check on Kreacher, who was overjoyed to see his Masters alive and well again. When the others saw a happy Kreacher (A/N- I just got it Kreacher=Creature ) they asked what was up.

The two teens told the group about the locket. Kreacher said, "Master Regulus would have been happy to hear that you two finally destroyed his locket, Kreacher is happy too," he pointed at the fake horcrux on his chest, "Master and Mistress gave Master Regulus' other locket to keep."

"Kreacher can you put Hermione's things in the master bedroom along with mine?" asked Harry.

Daphne and Fleur's eyes narrowed at this, Hermione noticed and said, "I get him whenever I want, plus for the past 5 weeks we have fallen asleep in each others arms, nothing sexual, we just comfort each other."

The two glaring at them stopped, Ginny on the other hand turned beat red at the thought of Harry and Hermione sleeping together.

The group went to sleep to get rested for the next day

**Sorry for the short ass chapter, but I have writers block, so any ideas would be welcome**


	6. Goats on a Boat

**Hello, Sorry it has taken me so freaking long to update, but I had a god awful case of writers block…**

**Anyways heres a new chapter for you**

**-Disclaimer- I don't on Harry Potter, why because the idea had to go to J.K. Rowling first. Unbe-fuckin-lievable! Whatever, any ways, hope u enjoy it**

Chapter 6 Goats on a Boat

Harry and Hermione were cuddling in bed, when they heard Walburga start screaming bloody murder about Mud-Bloods and Filth. At first they tried to ignore her, but the painting just wouldn't shut up, so after cursing that bloody permanent sticking charm, Harry put on a shirt, and went out to see what woke Mrs. Black up.

He heard loud voices coming from inside the kitchen, so he went to check it out. Harry was very surprised to see that the commotion was the result of Molly and Ronald Weasley trying to kidnap and bring Ginny back to the Burrow, but she kept them away using a chair. Harry only watched for a second, before he realized that he needed to help his newly adopted sister.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my sister?" Harry roared. This had the effect of distracting Ron and his mother, who were both red in the face, long enough for Ginny to get to Harry's side. The two Weasleys were confused as to whom Harry was referring, so they responded with, "You don't have a sister, orphan boy." Molly stressed the last two words, hoping to remind Harry that she was his better.

"Yes, actually I do, you see the girl you are harassing is no longer Ginerva Weasley, I adopted her into the Potter-Black family, and as is my right as Head of Family, I could, and should kill you right now. But I am not that cruel, so I will just call in the Life Debts owed to me by Ron and Arthur."

Rons face turned white, and Arthur popped into the room (The magic of the debt brought him there).

"Ronald Weasley, I hereby oreder you to apologize to Hermione for every time you have ever made her cry, and I order you to give me the Deluminator, you will also stop attempting to control me and Hermione with love potions." Once Ron heard this, he tried to fight it, but couldn't so he just started looking for food. Ginny Realized this and shot a Bat-Bogey hex at him, saying "No, Ron you don't get to eat our food, our stay here, go back to the Burrow!"

Molly thought she was getting left off the hook, when Harry burst that delusional bubble "Arthur Weasley, you will get yourself checked out at St. Mungo's, have them check your system for love potions, if they find any you will have Molly arrested, and you will press for the hardest charges available, you will also keep everyone but the twins from bothering the Potter-Black family and keep them in check. I am not making you give me anything, and I am sorry for what you will have to do to Molly, but I have no other way of controlling her. Come talk to after you get back from St Mungo's, and maybe we can form an alliance for the war, seeing as how you are wanted by the ministry."

Arthur started to speak but was interrupted by Harry, "You will also use your Family's Control to keep Molly and Ron from further harassing Ginny Potter-Black, who I adopted after you disowned her."

Harry saw motion out of the corner of his eye, a flash o flight, then blackness.

**Sorry about the short chapter, and the cliffie, I just ran with it. Ill prolly update again soon, check out my other stories and Please Review, it makes me want to write more.**


End file.
